Concern
by TheDisneyFan365
Summary: After an attack on a girl two months after Thump's rise to power in the GrandpaJoeFanfictionUniverse, Abigail, George, and their mother go to investigate. Part of the ACTR Side Stories Series.


_"Location: Yucaipa, California, GrandpaJoeFanfiction Universe, March 30th 2017"_

Two months after Thump had become president, Abigail, George, and their mother, Ione, were in Yucaipa's town square. Ione had pale skin, short curly light purple hair, and purple eyes, and she wore a black-and-dark purple dress with black feathers on the back of her collar.

Shortly after becoming president, Thump eliminated the Legislative and Judicial branches of government, and made deals with other dictators around the world for them to take over for the US as the "police of the world", so he could bring troops back to the country and begin the deportation of everyone who wasn't "American". This consisted of the military breaking into homes and checking for anyone they could deport. He had also disbanded civil liberties, meaning the soldiers could now act mostly on gut feeling. During one checking of a house the previous night, a group of soldiers believed that the family living in the house was harboring a potential target. One of the soldiers got angry and broke a little girl's arm and then beat her mercilessly, before beating the other family members and arresting them and taking them away, leaving the girl alone. Fortunately, a neighbor of the family, a woman named Vesta, heard the child's screams and went over to check on her. Vesta was from Texas, and she had pale skin, light brown hair, and brown eyes, and wore a light red shirt, a dark red vest, and white pants. She brought the girl to her house and, being a nurse, healed her injuries, before letting her stay for the night.

Ione was going to check on the girl, and she brought Abigail and George along with her. Peter couldn't go because he was busy, so it was just the three of them. Ione sighed as she looked around at the town square. The day was going along normally, with a crowd of people looking around for what to buy or sell, but everyone was timid because of the oppression that clouded above everyone.

"Oh, how I detest crowded places like this. Children, hold my hands so I don't lose you." Ione ordered.

Abigail and George did as they were told.

"Yes, mother." George said.

Ione looked out over the crowd.

 _"Now, where is she?"_ Ione wondered.

Just then, Vesta made her way through the crowd.

"Well, if it isn't Ione. What a wonderful surprise." Vesta said.

"Good morning, Vesta." Ione greeted.

Vesta looked down at Abigail and George.

"And I see you brought the children with you. How are you two doing?" Vesta asked.

"H-Hello." Abigail greeted nervously.

Vesta giggled.

"Hello to you, too." Vesta said. She looked back up to Ione and asked "I take it you three have come to visit Tera, yes?".

"Yes. My husband informed me of what happened this morning." Ione replied.

Vesta frowned.

"Oh, it was just horrible. She's only a child, after all. She was so badly hurt, I've been busy monitoring her all morning." Vesta said.

"And what about Tera's family?" Ione asked.

"Well, almost all of them are still in prison, except her mother, who was let go. She was in hysterics when she came back. She scared us all half to death!" Vesta replied. She sighed and said "Honestly, putting an innocent family and child through such pain... I can't imagine what sort of monster would do such a thing.".

"No, I would expect not. However, I'm curious as to your intervention." Ione said.

"Is that so? Well, I'm flattered." Vesta asked.

"Yes, it sounds like you were able to find and treat her almost immediately." Ione replied.

"I thank that good fortune. If I never found her, then... oh, how grisly her wounds were. I can't bear to think of them." Vesta said.

"Yet, you were near enough to heal her before she could die? Most people are asleep at that time. Why were you awake?" Ione asked.

"That would be a questionable hunch, wouldn't it? Well, it wasn't just based on intuition. Part of it was suspicion. With all that's been going on recently, I knew we're not safe. And last night, I heard cries of pain and the sounds of another deporting, so I had the sudden thought to check up on Tera's family. I went to her house and found her gravely injured. My timing was very lucky, and she's safe. We should be celebrating, not moping." Vesta replied.

"Are you sure? There could very well be another attack on her life." Ione asked.

"I wouldn't worry about that. The military has other people more important to focus on." Vesta replied.

"Mm. Well, I have business to attend to, so we'll have to talk more later." Ione said.

"Really? Don't you three want to see Tera?" Vesta asked.

"Ah, right. You'll pass on some kind wishes on our behalf, can't you?" Ione asked.

"I suppose so." Vesta replied.

"Then please do so." Ione said. She then looked down at Abigail and George, and said "Let's go, kids.".

Abigail and George looked up at Vesta.

"Goodbye, Miss Vesta." Abigail said.

"Ah, just a minute, my dears." Vesta said.

"Y-Yes?" George asked.

"You could try to cheer up a bit, you know. We need that type of emotion these days." Vesta replied.

Ione turned to Abigail and George.

"Come along now, children." Ione ordered.

"If you keep making gloomy faces like that, people might start to worry about you, and you might upset the wrong people. Can you give me some smiles? How about it?" Vesta asked.

Abigail and George gave small smiles.

"Um, like this?" Abigail asked.

Vesta giggled.

"That's good enough." Vesta replied.

"Abigail, George, now." Ione ordered.

"Well, don't keep your mother waiting. Have a good day, you three." Vesta said.

Abigail and George walked over to Ione, and the three left the town square.


End file.
